Love is in the Air
by verliebtindich
Summary: Harry and Ginny are going to get married and – as the title already implies – love is gonna be in the air. And by love I mean, lots and lots of it, so prepare for a fluff-overload! Written for the 10 Pairings-Challenge, so Harry and Ginny aren't going to be the only pairing.
1. Prologue

**Written for the 10 Pairings-Challenge**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta _MrsBates93_**

**without whom my story would have been full of mistakes.  
You are a really great help, _MrsBates_!**

**Quick Note: I want to apologize in advance for every OOC that might appear and for the fluff-overload in later chapters!**

Dudley Dursley pushed the door of his flat open and dropped his briefcase in the hall. Taking off his jacket, he went into the living room, turned on the television and dropped down onto the sofa. He flicked through the television channels for a while before he got stuck on a channel on which was some game show in which two families competed against each other. Then he picked up his post, which he had put on the coffee table before.

Bill, a magazine, another bill. And a letter without any sign of who it was from.

Dudley looked at the letter for a moment before he ripped the envelope open and pulled out a wedding invitation.

"_Who do I know, that is going to get married?"_, Dudley wondered.

Then he opened the invitation.

_Dear Mr Dursley,_

it read,

_We are happy to invite you to _

_in the wedding of our daughter_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_to_

_Harry James Potter._

_The ceremony will take place on_

_August, 1st _

_at_

_3:00 pm_

_at_

_The Burrow._

_Molly and Arthur Weasley _

Dudley stared at his cousin's wedding invitation.

Then he realised that there was a scribbled PS at the bottom of the card: "_Dudley, I'd be very happy if you came to my wedding. I've also sent an invitation to your parents, though I'm afraid that was a hopeless act. But it would mean a lot to me if you at least came. After all, you're the only family I have._"

Dudley furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the PS note. Before he had read it, he was sure that he was not going to this wedding. He didn't even like meeting one of..._them_, even if it was his cousin. But at this wedding there would be loads of _them_, and he wasn't even very close to Harry.

But there was too much truth in Harry's last sentence. He _was_ his only family (well, and his parents but they hadn't talked to their nephew for years). And Harry was also _his_ only cousin. A few years ago he would have strictly refused to go there, no matter if Harry was his cousin or not. But now that he had gotten older, Dudley regretted quite a few things that had happened in his youth and he didn't want to regret not going to his only cousin's wedding, when he was older and looking back on his life. Now that he was living on his own and had made up his own opinion on matters, Dudley saw quite a few things in a different light. Maybe he should just prove that he was a man and go to this damn wedding.

But that led him to another problem. He certainly couldn't take Kimberley, could he? She would be shocked, meeting all _those_ people. And if he told her that his cousin was a wizard before, she simply wouldn't believe him.

Mulling the problem over in his mind, Dudley turned the card around absent-mindedly.

Suddenly he found another note on the back of the card: _Please send your reply to this P.O. box _followed by a postal address.

Dudley sighed, looked for a piece of paper and started writing a reply.


	2. Before the Ceremony

**AN:**** Sorry, I totally forgot to mention the following: In my version Tonks and Remus are still alive, so that nobody (else) is confused about this fact! Apart from that: I hope you enjoy the story!**

"Let me help you fasten the buttons," Hermione said, fumbling at the back of Ginny's dress. They were standing in Ginny's bedroom in the Burrow in front of a mirror, the sun reflecting off of Ginny's bright red hair as Hermione helped Ginny to get ready for her big day.

Meanwhile Ginny pushed her hair back for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Can you believe that I'm getting married today?" She asked her friend, looking at her face in the mirror.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Hermione asked, smiling**.** "I can still remember the time when you were too shy to even talk to Harry!"  
Ginny laughed, "Yeah, I know. It's hard to believe now, isn't it? But I had also almost given up hope about you and Ron getting together. And look at you now."

Hermione smiled to herself and sighed.

Ginny grinned at her in the mirror, "You still act like a new couple that are head-over-heels in love."

"Oh, but you know exactly how that feels, don't you?" Hermione said, turning a light shade of red."You and Harry haven't got many differences."

"You think so? But at least I can sit on my own and not always on my fiancé's lap."  
Hermione turned even redder. "I'm not doing that anymore," she defended herself.

"And I also assume," Ginny added with a wicked grin, "that you and Ron had a bet running when Harry and I would get engaged, didn't you?"  
Hermione gasped. "Did you really think that of us?" She only managed to ask.

"Yes, and we actually both thought that Ron would propose much earlier than Harry."  
At these words Hermione's smile faded slightly. "You don't know how much I wish he would propose!" She sighed, "I know it's stupid. I mean, we're happy together and I should be satisfied with this. But...somehow I just wish that we would get married."  
To her utter surprise, Ginny suddenly laughed out loud. "Do you know what I think? Ron is still his old self in a way."  
Hermione looked at her puzzled.

"Do you remember how long it took him to tell you that he loved you? I think he's afraid that you might say no."

"But he knows I love him. Why should he be afraid?"  
"I've no idea. But there was also no reason for not telling you that he loved you for God knows how long. I think if you really want to get married to Ron, you have to ask him yourself," Ginny said, giggling.

In the meantime Mr Weasley had set off to pick up Harry's cousin from Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry had chosen him for this task because he had to deal with muggles in his job and Harry hoped that this way there would be no problems, or at least not many anyway.

When Mr Weasley reached the village, he found a big young man in a suit sitting on a bench in front of the post office. He only just recognized the boy he had met more than ten years ago. The frightened expression on his face still looked the same, though the rest of Dudley had changed a lot over the years.

"Hello, you must be Dudley!" Mr Weasley greeted him.

Dudley stood up, trying to smile but he was finding this hard at the moment.

"I'm Mr Weasley, the bride's father," Mr Weasley continued, "Harry sent me to take you to the Burrow where the wedding is taking place."

Encouraged by the fact that Mr Weasley looked rather normal and that there was no wand within sight, Dudley walked a step closer and took Mr Weasley's hand to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So, I guess we better get going. It's quite busy at home," Mr Weasley said after a short silence and led the way back to the Burrow.

They walked for a while in silence before Mr Weasley couldn't stop himself any longer from asking Dudley about the muggle-world.

"Harry told me you work in a bank. Is that true?"  
"Yes." Dudley replied.

"So, do you mind me asking, how do those little cards work?"  
Dudley started explaining, secretly happy that they had something to talk about and soon the Burrow came into sight.

"Here we are," Mr Weasley announced, "Welcome to The Burrow!"

Dudley stared at the unstable looking house which was decorated with flowers, balloons and ribbons while Mr Weasley led him around the house into the garden where the ceremony was going to take place and where chairs were standing in rows facing an arch which was covered in white roses.

"Just sit down where ever you want. I have to get changed now," Mr Weasley said, patting Dudley on the shoulder and then leaving him on his own.

Dudley looked around for a moment. Then he decided to quickly choose a seat before people started staring at him and he sat down in the last row but one at the back, which was still empty.

In the rows in front of him he saw several men in long dress robes and women in dresses. Right in front of him a pretty woman had just arrived and a young man had got up from his seat to greet her.

"Hannah, over here!" The man shouted.

Hannah smiled, "Oh, hi Ernie. Nice to see you again! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you?" Ernie replied as they both sat down. "I've heard you're working as a healer at St Mungo's now?"  
"Yes, it's really great!" Hannah beamed at Ernie**.** "Finally, after studying for it for so long. And you're still working for the Ministry?"  
Ernie nodded. "It might not be my dream job but it's still fun most of the time and all of my colleagues are really nice!"

Hannah smiled at him and Ernie quickly looked away.

"It's sad," Hannah said in a small voice, "that we haven't stayed in touch after school."

Ernie nodded again.

"Have you come on your own?" Hannah asked after a while. "I was just wondering..."

"Yep, I'm here all on my own," Ernie said.

"What about..?"  
"What about who?"  
"I had actually thought you'd come with Susan."  
"Susan Bones?"  
"Yes. I always thought – you and her..."  
"Me and Susan?" Ernie stared at Hannah in surprise.

Blushing, Hannah turned her eyes away from Ernie's. "So, you're not together with Susan?"

"No, I never was!" Ernie couldn't believe what Hannah had said. "Susan and I were always only close friends but nothing more. You know who she fancied, when we were at school, don't you? It wasn't me, and after school nothing changed."

"Oh!" was the only thing Hannah was able to say. They both sat in silence for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Ernie still couldn't believe this revelation. It had never been Susan he'd fancied at school but her best friend, Hannah Abbot herself! Had Hannah really never realised all the little things he had done for her when they had been together at Hogwarts? He remembered how they had spent so much time together. Hannah had been almost inseparable from her best friend so Ernie had always asked both of them to go to Hogsmeade or to watch the Quidditch matches together but he had never thought that Hannah might have assumed that he had done all this for Susan instead of her.

Hannah's thoughts were working in a similar way. She, too, remembered their days at Hogwarts and now it dawned on her that there might have been another reason why Ernie had always been so nice to her and Susan. But was that really possible? Maybe he felt nothing but friendship for her too? But how was she to find out?

Dudley had involuntarily listened to their conversation. But now he was distracted by a group of new arrivals. A tall red-haired man with a badly scarred face walked down the aisle towards the seats further towards the front. He was followed by two gorgeous looking women. Both of them had silvery blonde hair which swayed in the wind that seemed to surround them and the most beautiful faces and figures.

Dudley would have very well thought that this was a dream, only if one of the women, the one with the slightly longer hair, who was carrying a small girl who had the same long blonde hair in her arms, hadn't been arguing with the red-head who seemed to be her husband.

"She never believez I can do anysing on my own," she said in a shrill voice with an unmistakable French accent. "First eet vaz thecooking and doing ze 'ouse'old and now she vants to tell me 'ow to raize my children! And you don't even defend me against 'er! Bill, are you listening to me at all?"  
"Yes, my love," her husband replied between clenched teeth. "I am. But could we please discuss this later?"  
They both sat down in the first row, followed by the other beautiful woman. But Bill quickly got up again. "I'll be back in a minute," he announced. "I just want to quickly wish Ginny good luck for her big day."  
"And eef you see your mozer you could ask 'er for some more advize on 'ow to raize Victoire!" His wife said in a cold voice.

"I certainly won't do that," he muttered to himself, walking back to the house. "But I might give Ginny the advice not to get married."

When Bill entered the kitchen he was surprised to find his youngest brother Ron leaning over an assortment of cupcakes. "Shouldn't you be upstairs to calm down Harry?" He asked.

Ron jumped and quickly hid something in his pocket. "What?" he asked wide-eyed. "How did _you_ get here?"

"Through the door," Bill grinned, already forgetting about his argument with Fleur. "But, honestly, Ron, I'm sure Harry needs you upstairs. I still remember quite vividly how nervous I was on my wedding day. I really think you should better go upstairs and try to calm him instead of swiping some of the cupcakes."  
"I wasn't sw..." Ron started to defend himself**,** but then he said, "Alright, I'll go." He left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to Fred and George's old room where Harry was getting dressed while Bill went to see his sister.

Ron knocked on the door. "Harry? Can I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer he reached for the door handle but it was already held down from the other side and the door was opened by Remus Lupin.

He swiftly greeted Ron before leaving.

"What did Lupin do in here?" Ron asked curiously after he had closed the door behind him.

"Oh, he just told me about my parents' wedding**,**" Harry answered in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked and gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah. I think I'm just a bit nervous."  
"Don't worry, that's normal."  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "Since when do _you _know?"

"Well, I don't really. But Bill told me you'd be nervous because he was when he was getting married. And Charlie even told me _how_ nervous Bill really was," he laughed.

Harry looked at him confused until Ron started telling him how terrified Bill had been before he'd got wed.

Meanwhile Remus Lupin went down the stairs where he passed Luna who was on her way up to see Ginny to give her a very special present for her wedding. It was a coronal made of all different kinds of flowers Luna had collected early this morning before sunrise. But the coronal also contained light blue grapes and Luna had performed some spells on it to protect Ginny from Flying Fundlers when she wore it. Even though many people weren't aware of it, these Flying Fundlers were attracted by the scent of all the flowers in the decoration and caused bad luck where ever they landed. Luna had also planned to hand out light blue grapes to the guests to throw at Ginny when she walked down the aisle. But when she had talked about it to Hermione, she had advised her against it because the grapes might burst and make ugly stains on Ginny's white wedding dress.

When Lupin got outside he found his wife in a deep conversation with Charlie Weasley. Although he knew that he could absolutely trust his wife, Remus didn't like the look on Charlie's face. He walked towards the two of them, laid his hand on Tonks's shoulder and held his other hand out for Charlie to shake.

"Hello Charlie. Good to see you again."  
"Remus," Charlie said with a rather too friendly smile. "Good to see you, too! How's it going?"  
"We're all very happy," Remus replied. Tonks looked at him confused but then she put her arm around him and said, "We have to go looking for Teddy before he causes any mischief and ruins the ceremony!"

She and Remus went further into the garden while Charlie went to sit next to Bill's empty chair.

He still couldn't understand what Tonks saw in Remus Lupin. Of course by now he had accepted that his friend was happy with her husband and it wasn't only something temporary as he had hoped when he had first heard that they were a couple. But it was like a dagger to the heart every time he saw her and knew that she belonged to someone else now. People would probably say that he'd had his chance with Tonks. After all, they had been at school together for seven whole years. But sometimes it just took that long to realise that you loved someone. And by the time Charlie had realised that he loved Tonks it was already too late. He had chosen the dragons over her and they were about to go separate ways.

He turned around on his chair and looked over at the crowd of guests. Tonks and Remus had obviously found their son. They were sitting together a few rows behind him. Remus had wrapped his arm around Tonks, who was playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with Teddy their little son.

Charlie looked away again. What did Tonks see in Remus? It was not only that he was a werewolf; Charlie was okay with that, he knew that Remus had this problem under control. But he was also so much older than her. And even if he hadn't been, they were still so very different. Charlie had never thought that Tonks would fall in love with such a serious person as Remus. But still it had happened. And, as Bill had once said, opposites attract.

Speaking of Bill, he came running down the aisle now. "They're ready now," he said, looking almost as nervous as he had been on his own wedding day. "Shall I take Victoire to Ginny?"

"No, eet'z ok. I'll do eet," Fleur said and got up.

"Make Daddy proud, my little flower girl!" Bill said and kissed his daughter on the forehead.


	3. The Ceremony

_AN: Sorry everyone for posting the next chapter so late but I had a very bad writer's block!_

_And of course a huge thanks to my beta MrsBates93 again!_

* * *

The seats around Dudley were now occupied by strangers and he started to feel intimidated by all the wizards around him. The greatest shock though was when he turned around to see the giant he used to have nightmares about in his first year at Smeltings sitting right behind him next to an equally tall woman. He was quite relieved when the sound of music grew louder and people around him stopped talking and turned towards the back of the large garden where the little blonde girl came walking to the front with a flower basket hanging from her arm.

Victoire slowly paced down the aisle, sprinkling white rose petals left and right of her which sent out sparks when they touched the ground.

She enjoyed being the centre of attention and having all eyes on her. There at the front was Mummy and Daddy who were smiling at her because she looked so beautiful in her new blue dress and because she was doing such a good job. And there was Grandma and Grandpa, who were also watching her.

But when Victoire looked at her Aunt Gabrielle her smile flickered for a moment. It seemed as though Gabrielle wasn't looking at her but past Victoire at the odd man she had just passed who wasn't even wearing dress robes.

But then Victoire heard her Grandma say, "Doesn't she look lovely?" to her great aunt Muriel, who nodded, and the smile reappeared on her face.

Once she had reached the front, Victoire sat down next to her mother and watched her Aunt Ginny walk down the aisle.

Ginny looked prettier than she'd ever looked before. Her white dress fitted her perfectly and the coronal, Luna had made for her, gave her a natural look. But this wasn't the reason why she looked _so_ beautiful. It was because an aura of happiness seemed to surround Ginny. It almost looked as if she was shining.

Harry was stood under the arch watching Ginny as she made her way down the aisle. He smiled at her happily even though he still felt a little nervous.

When Ginny reached the arch the music faded away and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, who was to perform the ceremony, spoke: "We are gathered here today to join Ginny and Harry in holy matrimony. These two have been together through light and dark times and survived one of the darkest times in our history which we will never have to go through again. Even when they were separated the thought of each other gave them hope and strength which they have passed on to their family and friends. Their love story is finally about to reach its happily ever after. Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Harry felt a tingling sensation in his stomach as Kingsley addressed him. During Kingsley's speech he had been looking at Ginny and every time he'd turned his head, he had found her smiling back at him. Now he looked into her radiant brown eyes one more time and there wasn't a hint of doubt when he said, "I do."

When Kingsley addressed Ginny, a loud sob from Mrs Weasley could be heard which she quickly drowned into her handkerchief.

Ginny turned towards Harry, took his hands in hers and said with a wide grin on her face, "I do!" White rose petals flew down from the arch as Harry grabbed his wife and they had their first kiss as a married couple.


	4. After the Ceremony - Part 1

_AN: Here's the first part of "After the Ceremony". I feel terribly sorry for updating so infrequently! But I hope someone's still out there, reading this story!_

_Thanks to _MrsBates93 _again for beta-ing this chapter!_

Now that the ceremony was finally over people around Dudley got up from their seats to congratulate the newly-wed couple. Dudley hesitated for a moment before he followed their example. When everybody had left their seats, the chairs suddenly moved around into a circle shape as round tables appeared on the lawn.

When he reached Harry and Ginny, Dudley shook Ginny's hand awkwardly and tried to smile at her and then turned to his cousin, "Congratulations Harry! And – you know – thanks for inviting me! I'm happy we've got over our past!" Harry looked at Dudley for a moment, and then he leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "No problem, Dudley. I hope you enjoy the party."

Then he and Ginny turned to the next person in line to receive their congratulations.

Dudley walked around not really knowing what to do. It would probably be very impolite to leave right after the wedding ceremony so he had to stay at least for one more hour. While he was looking around he spotted the buffet and was just about to get some food when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see the younger one of the beautiful blonde women.

"Excuze moi, but arr you 'Arry's cousin?"

"Well, yes, I am," Dudley replied confused. How was it possible that the most beautiful woman around here was talking to _him_ of all people and even knew who he was.

"Ginny 'az asked me to – 'ow do you say eet – take you by zee 'and?"  
Dudley looked at her bewildered while feeling an unpleasant consciousness of his hands.

As he realised that the young woman was still looking at him expectantly he cleared his throat, "Err... yes... well," he said, shuffling his feet.

"Oh, I am Gabrielle, by zee vay."  
"I'm Dudley Dursley."

"Shall vee go and get zome cake, Dudley?"

A smile flickered across Dudley's face as he followed Gabrielle to the buffet.

When they returned with their filled plates, they sat down at a table which was already occupied by three other people around the same age as Dudley.

"Have you met my girlfriend yet?" a dark man asked another who had just sat down next to him.

Neville leaned across to Dean to see who he was talking about.

"You and Padma?" he asked surprised.

"Yep, I finally plucked up the courage and asked this lovely lady if she would go out with me. And as you can see she said yes," Dean replied and kissed Padma on the cheek.

"Wow, this comes as a bit of a surprise but good for you," Neville said. "And for you, too of course," he added as he leaned towards Padma again. "How long have you been together?"

"Well, that's actually a funny story!" Dean said grinning.

"It isn't actually _that _funny," Padma interrupted her boyfriend, putting her hand on his. But Dean continued grinning.

"The thing is," he told Neville, "remember back in school? Back then I always had a soft spot for Parvati. Seamus and I always argued over who she liked the best out of the two of us. But that was nothing serious of course," he added with a quick glance at his partner.  
Padma rolled her eyes as Seamus continued. Neville had the impression that she'd already heard this story more than once.

"Anyway, about a year ago I was doing some shopping with my cousin in Diagon Alley when I saw Parvati at Flourish and Blotts. Or so I thought. Well, I went and talked to her and asked her if she wanted to go and have a drink some time. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately I didn't address her by her name."  
"Long story short," Padma interrupted Dean, "I agreed to go on a date with him and when we were on the date he realized that I wasn't Parvati but didn't tell me that he had confused me with her. We still had a great time together and ..."

"And I realised that it must have been fate which made me mistake Padma for Parvati because I had so much more fun with Padma than I would ever have had with her sister. I actually didn't tell Padma that I had mistook her for Parvati until I knew that we were in a serious relationship. But unlike her sister, she wasn't mad at me, which proves more than anything how perfect this woman is!"

"Don't be mean! Parvati isn't that bad!" Padma said and looked at him with a strict expression on her face before she pulled him into another kiss.

Neville turned his eyes away from the kissing couple and looked at all the people who were sat at the other tables.

Hagrid was dancing with Madame Maxime. Every now and then they would glance at their partner as if to see whether the other was still comfortable but then Hagrid turned his eyes back to his feet and Madame Maxime continued looking around.

Neville smiled. He hoped to fall in love one day, too. Weddings always made him sad because he had never had a proper relationship in which he could have imagined himself getting married. But seeing Hagrid with Madame Maxime raised his hopes again. It was never too late to find the right one, was it? Thinking of 'the right one', Neville suddenly realised someone dancing right behind Hagrid. He simply hadn't seen her before because the two tall people had blocked her from his view. There she was, her long blonde hair swinging while she moved to the music with the usual dreamy look on her face. But who was Luna dancing with? Had she come to the wedding with someone?

"Neville?"

"Wha...?"

"I just asked you what's new with you and you didn't answer."

"With me? Erm...well, not much..." Neville replied and forced himself to take his eyes off of Luna. "I ...errr...I've been working as Professor Sprout's assistant during the school holidays, you know..."

"Oh boy, if you don't watch out, you'll be the next Herbology teacher at Hogwarts!" Dean chuckled.

But Padma had followed Neville's view and a smile spread across her face.

She leaned towards her boyfriend and whispered something in his ear. Dean frowned for a moment but then he smiled, too.

"Look, there's Luna," he said innocently and the next minute he had called her name and Luna turned around and started walking towards them through the crowd of dancing couples.

"Hi, Dean, Padma, Neville," Luna said smilingly as she sat down in an empty chair next to Neville.

"I haven't heard from you in ages," Dean said in mock reproach. "Are you that busy that you can't even answer one of the many letters I've sent you?"

He and Luna had stayed in touch ever since the time when they had stayed at Shell Cottage together during the war and they had become close friends through that dark period in their lives.

"I'm sorry, Dean! But I _was _really busy. Dad and I have just come back from an excursion to Iceland two days ago."  
"_Iceland_?" Padma asked surprised, "What have you been doing in Iceland?"

While Luna elaborated on how their excursion had been to find proof of some rare magical creature, Neville realised how beautiful she looked today.

He had always known that she was pretty. Although most men were never aware of it because they could never see past her eccentric personality. But today Luna looked so beautiful that Neville couldn't take his eyes off her. She seemed to be literally beaming while she talked about Snowy Snorkacks.

"But I'm happy to be back," Luna concluded, "especially since I can catch up with all of my friends again," with these words she smiled at all three of them before her gaze lingered when she looked at Neville.

Neville didn't know why but his face suddenly became very hot.

What was wrong with him today? Of course, he was happy to see his friend again. But this was certainly no reason to blush. Suddenly he realised that Luna was still looking at him.

Oh no, had she asked him a question, which he hadn't heard because he'd been too occupied with admiring how beautiful she looked?

"What?" Neville asked quickly and blushed.

"Oh dear," Luna sighed. "It's just as I thought. I'm afraid you're infected by Wrackspurts," she said with a concerned expression on her face.

Neville smiled. Though he didn't believe in either Snowy Snorkacks, or in Wrackspurts, he found Luna's concern endearing.

"So, what can I do to get rid of them?"

Luna frowned, "I'm not entirely sure but I read somewhere that you can make them go away by dancing."

"D-dancing?" Neville stuttered. With horror he remembered the only two occasions when he'd had to dance. The first time was at the Yule Ball he'd attended ages ago with Ginny. He was quite sure that she could remember it as vividly as he and what a pathetic dancer he'd been back then as he'd stepped on her feet more than a few times.

The second time had been at another wedding a few years ago. He hadn't stepped on anyone's feet on that occasion but he still hadn't enjoyed dancing. He never got the counting and the steps right and all in all dancing was too stressful a matter for him to like it.

"Yes," Luna interrupted Neville's train of thought, "Shall we give it a go?"  
And without waiting for him to answer she took him by the hand and pulled him on his feet so that Neville didn't have a choice in the matter.

When they took their first steps on the dance floor Neville realised immediately that Luna was one of those girls who knew how to dance without thinking about it. One of those girls who simply moved to the music and still looked great. He looked down at her feet and tried to adjust his step to hers and moved his lips, silently counting the time in between his movements. Suddenly he felt that Luna had taken her hand from his shoulder and placed it on his own instead.

"Neville," she said quietly. He looked up from his feet, immediately realising that this wasn't a good idea because he already felt out of sync.

"You have to feel the music," Luna told him. "Don't look at your feet and don't think about it. If you don't think at all, it will work best and the Wrackspurts will go away because there won't be any more thoughts that they can mix up."  
"But then I won't get the steps right," Neville whispered, suddenly realising how close he was to Luna.

"If it helps you, we can talk so that you don't think of your steps anymore," Luna suggested.

Neville looked at her. Her eyes were so beautiful today. Maybe it was the lighting but he had never realised that they were a deep blue with little stars in them.

"Your eyes are beautiful..."

What was he thinking? He couldn't just tell a girl that he thought her eyes were beautiful. What would Luna think?

But Luna just smiled. After a while she said, "Thank you. Your eyes always look very kind."

Neville grinned. This was just a typical Luna-statement. It would have sounded very strange coming from anybody else's mouth but when Luna said something like this, Neville could relax because she always said what she thought and he could take it as a compliment.

Without realising it, Neville had done exactly what Luna had told him to do and didn't concentrate on his dance steps anymore. And Padma, who had been watching the couple since they had left the table, whispered into Dean's ear, "Look at Luna and Neville. The way they dance with each other proves that they're the perfect match for each other."


End file.
